Peetas a Poet?
by musicspeakstome
Summary: Ever since I was young I have loved this girl, When she sings the birds listen in envy, She is more valuable than any pearl, All I want is for her to be with me, (The entire Hunger Games book in poetic form, (if that makes sense) and through Peeta's POV!)


Poet's Note:

Hey this is my first posting on fanfiction and I hope yo guys like it! Tell me what you think! I am in the middle of writing Peeta's P.O.V. poem for Catching Fire, but so far The Hunger Games is the only complete one I have written.

Disclaimer: ("this is so cool") "ahem... I do not own The Hunger Games.

Peeta's POV Poem  
The Hunger Games

Long time ago in a land far away,  
My father pointed you out to say,  
He loved your mother,  
But she did not the same,

She loved coal miner who really could sing,  
He'd make the birds go silent when he passed by,  
The sad baker man was left with nothing more than Goodbye,

Years later in a place not to far from her,  
The Coalminers daughter had volunteered,  
She sang in class in front of the bakers son,  
And just like her mother another baker was gone,

But there was a Hunter more powerful and strong,  
She saw him everyday,  
Their friendship was strong,  
She Gale were best friends,  
He loved her but she didn't know,  
He talked about running into the forest he said they should go,  
This made the baker boy upset,  
Even though her and I haven't met,

He loved her ever since,  
Later he saw her on the street and winced,  
She was wearing tattered clothes and had nothing to eat,  
I quickly threw a loaf in the fire,  
And then I got beat,  
I knew my mother would want me to give it to the pigs,  
But I had other plans,  
I planned to give it to the girl outside with empty hands,  
The next day,  
I caught her eyes at school,  
And they fluttered away,  
This went on for years until reaping day,

I confessed my love for Katniss with Ceaser,  
I couldn't have made it clearer,  
I covered up to her by saying it was a strategy,  
But really inside I loved her deeply,  
I knew from then on that I would put all my efforts into keeping her alive,  
I would let my love thrive,

In the games I ended up with the Career pack,  
I didn't know she was the one we had attacked,  
I made sure she got away,  
Safe and sound,  
But I couldn't take three steps,  
Without falling to the ground,  
I told her to flee,  
When Cato came quickly,  
I tried to fend him away,  
Then he cut my knee,

I ran away deep into the unknown,  
To find I hiding place,  
Secret and alone,  
I stayed there for days,  
Hearing canon after another,  
Hoping they weren't Katniss',

Then one day,  
Claudius Templesmith rang through the arena,  
He said we could team up with our districts,  
I heard my name being shout from somewhere in the arena,  
And I knew it was Katniss,

The very next day she came looking for me,  
I said: Come to finish me off sweetheart? Well don't step on me!

Slowly but surely she cleaned my wounds and face,  
After that we found a cave and we stayed in it for days,  
Kisses,  
Meals,  
Love,  
The days went by,  
And I loved every minute of it,  
I don't know why,  
But Katniss didn't seem do sure,

One day a challenge arose,  
A feast at cornucopia,  
With whatever you need most,  
Katniss was determined to go,  
But I was determined to say no,  
That night she fed me some berry stew,  
I couldn't help but notice help but notice something else was in it too,  
Something sweat like syrup...  
Then I knew,  
SLEEPING SYRUP,

My eyes opened wide in realization,  
Her eyes showed pride and determination,  
But it was late,  
I was out like a light,  
And Katniss was left alone in the night,

The next thing I knew there was a needle in my arm,  
I quickly arose in alarm,  
Katniss was lying beside me in a pool of her own blood,  
I tried to bandage her head as more would flood,  
My fever had passed I was okay,  
And there was no pain in my leg,  
Katniss had risked her life for me that day,

I was startled when she awakened,  
Cause I had been staring at her while she sleep,  
She quickly sat up,  
Then got dizzy and lied in a heap,  
I had told her what happened and she told me to,  
About FoxFace Thresh and Clove,  
Than I realized it's Thresh that I owe,  
He spared Katniss' life when I could not,  
In fact I owed him a lot,

Katniss sat back up,  
But I kissed her back down,  
I told her rest,  
And stay on the ground,  
A made what I could with what little food we had,  
I knew she needed to get better and hunt,  
Bad,  
Haymich kept us going with little things here and there,  
And it wasn't long when Katniss and I were repaired,  
Enough to go and hunt,  
But I was to loud,  
Katniss tried hard not to be blunt,  
So I gathered berries while she hunted around,  
I found Rue's Berries in a bush near the ground,  
I set them down by my pack,  
Then I went back,

Then I heard Katniss Screaming my name,  
I thought that was kinda a dumb thing to do in the games,  
But I quickly came,  
She was mad at me for going far away and eating without her,  
But I swear I wasn't that far and I hadn't eaten a thing,  
Just then we hear the canon ring,  
Foxface was down Only Cato to go,  
She stole Rue's berries which actually turned out to be night-lock,  
She ate the poisoned death walk,  
Berries and now is perished,  
I soon realizes I killed FoxFace without even knowing,  
I feel so ignorant,  
But I wasn't showing,  
That night I saw FoxFace in the sky,  
I don't know why,  
But a pang of guilt ran through my limbs,  
I thought: I killed you,  
One who lives,  
Is now dead,  
Because of me,

A few days later we saw Cato running towards us,  
But he wasn't running for us he was running from something,  
Something scary by the looks on his face,  
Then the next thing I saw,  
I could never erase,  
From my mind,  
A mutt,  
By the looks of it,  
A wolf like kind,  
Yet half human  
When you look at the eyes,

We quickly climbed up cornucopia,  
Away from the mutts,  
But then Cato grabbed me!  
Is he nuts?!  
He had me in a headlock,  
Tight,  
I couldn't get air,  
Katniss didn't know what to do,  
If she shot Cato,  
I go down to the mutts with him too,  
I quickly took the blood from his leg and drew an X on his hand,  
It took Cato a second longer than Katniss to understand,  
Down Cato went to the mutts without me,  
I looked at Katniss as I breathed air thankfully,  
I looked closely at the mutts,  
The looked vaguely familiar,  
Thats when I realized they were all the dead tributes,  
Thresh, Glimmer, Clove and Rue,  
All 21 of them,  
You could not disguise,  
The features in there faces,  
Did they take the dead tributes eyes?!  
Did they have no memory?  
Did they even have the dead tributes brains?  
And if they did,  
Have they been changed?

Seconds,  
Minutes,  
Hours went by,  
It took so long,  
Cato just wouldn't die!  
So Katniss had to shoot him in the head,  
Waiting for Claudius Templesmith to congratulate us,  
Instead we heard there can only be one victor,

We refused to kill each other,  
Even though we couldn't win together,  
She took out the nightlock berries she had saved,  
Both her and I she gave,  
On the count of three?  
She said,  
I had to agree,  
I couldn't live without her,  
We both shoved the berries in our mouth,  
When Claudius Templesmith congratulated us for winning the 74 Hunger Games in a rush,  
We both spat out the night lock into the river,  
Neither of us swallowed any,

Now we could go back home in love,  
Like I always wished it to be,  
We could live together in victors village happily,  
Then on the train back home we took a stop,  
That's when Katniss let the Bomb drop,

She said she had been doing all of it for the games,  
The kissing the loving me,  
It was to keep us alive Happily  
How could I have been so stupid!  
Thinking she was "in love" with me too,  
She didn't magically get shot by Cupid!  
It hurts me deeply to think I've been played,  
I still love her and think shes amazing,  
But I guess she just thinks of me of a lovestruck fool who thought it was all real,  
That's why it's probably better we stay separated,

Yeah, I know sometimes it doesn't rhyme, but some things have to be said in the right words rather than the rhyming ones. Please Review!


End file.
